


"what was it?" || klance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, Keith Kogane is a nobody at the Garrison and Lance wants some of that nonexistent action.





	"what was it?" || klance

"Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean that I have feelings for you, you agenda philistine."

Lance clicks his tongue in a provoked manner, taking his hands out of the pockets of Shiro's jacket with a dubious smirk.

"It's because I'm bisexual that I'd rather sleep with you."

He leaned over the desk and grabbed onto the edges, displaying a proud smile and a wink.


End file.
